


Extra Wings and Possessive Things

by Sharkseye



Series: Lets Try This Again... [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Branding, Dean is Lucifer, Grace Sharing, M/M, kinda a vessel!fic, possessive!lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer meets up with Cas and they make a stop on the way to find a missing brother.  Things that should've been done a long time ago are completed and Lucifer finds out that a tired Castiel is a cuddly Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Wings and Possessive Things

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't even really know what this is, totally not how this chapter was going to go. I had a completely different idea, sat down to write, and then this started to appear on the screen. So I hope you still enjoy it, next chapter should get back on track

Flying around, Lucifer searched for signs of his missing brother, getting a pretty good estimate on his location before pulling up to land on earth, debating on going to Bobby's and picking up the impala.  They probably had wards up against letting him in, but he might be able to use his grace to drive his baby out.  He was very good at slipping his grace through cracks that shouldn't be there, he had been forced to learn patience in his cage.  Deciding on this course of action, he took flight again, landing slightly outside the wards and looking in, glad that it was still light out. Actually, scratch that, it had just become light out, still morning. 

Moving around until he had a clear view of his baby, Lucifer sat down and released a little bit of grace, setting up a small casing of trips three meters wide to all sides of him. If anything moved in that range his grace would break free from his confinements and he'd instantly be transported a distance away.  Satisfied, he turned back to the impala and let more of his grace free, smoothing it over the sides of the wards, and pulling air towards him. Wherever the air actually responded there'd be a crack.  And yup, there one was.  By focusing all his grace on the spot, he was able to see a small place where the wards warped around a miniscule bubble in the sigil, a dead bug he assumed that had been painted over and then fallen off.

Pressing and testing it, Lucifer finally managed to get some of his grace through, pushing multiple thin filaments in and spreading them out, thankful for the years he had spent trying this in his cage. He moved them further out and touched the impala, easily latching onto it, grateful it was turned towards him, he didn't think he could push his grace any further.  Once there, it only took a small pull of grace to roll it towards him.

"What are you doing?" Cas's voice sounded suddenly from behind him and he swore, jumping and letting go of the impala as he whipped around and the crack snapped shut.  Cas was standing about four meters from him, examining his grace trips with an intrigued look on his face.

"Trying to get my baby back." Lucifer answered, releasing the trips and then looking mournfully back at the impala as it continued to roll slowly towards him, wondering if he stared at it enough whether or not it would magically do his bidding and speed up.  He waited, tense for a few seconds before finally, thankfully, its front made it out and Lucifer was able to pull it the rest of the way.

"Ha! It worked!” He crowed, standing and striding over to his baby, grinning as he ran a hand over the top. "Oh, and have you made a decision about me yet?  Cause you could totally join me"

Cas tilted his head at Lucifer, his face impassive and for a second he thought that the younger angel would say no, or forbid him from ever returning, but then he answered and Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief  "I believe you, though neither Sam nor Bobby do.  Your grace looks like Dean Winchesters soul, and you had your archdemon save my life and let me go.  I will trust you for now, but if I find that it is misplaced, and you have somehow taken over Dean, nothing in hell with stop me from doing my hardest to kill you"

Lucifer grinned fondly at his last comment.  There was the insane badass Paimon had commented on, threatening the king of hell.  "And I promise I will never give you a reason to withdraw your trust.  Thanks Cas"

Cas nodded slightly, the angelic version of a smile slightly curving Cas's lips.  Glancing at the impala, Cas asked "Where are you going?"

"Ah, yes." Lucifer responded, opening the door to get in and closing off his grace again as he answered  "I'm off to find a little brother who might help us. You should come with"

As he closed the door there was the sound of flapping wings and Lucifer tensed before realizing Cas had just appeared in the passenger’s seat.  Lucifer states at him, flabbergasted, but Cas looked completely nonchalant as he asked "Why are you hiding your grace?"

"Did you really just fly into the car? Seriously man, you're going to get flabby." Lucifer shook his head and laughed as he realized Cas was still grinning.  Damn angel was playing with him.  Looking away and turning the car back on with his grace, he answered. "'Cause heaven doesn't know I'm Dean. They think I'm still vesseless, though they might have noticed Dean and Zachariah are missing. With any luck our missing brother won't know either"

"Zachariah?" Cas asked, frowning as they pulled away, and Lucifer realized that the younger angel didn't know yet.

"Ya, to put myself back together I needed all the grace of an angel and, other than you, the only angel I was ever alone with was him.  The process killed him" Lucifer explained "Do you remember when I told you to never change? I was leeching his grace then, and just after that I became Lucifer"

"You became Lucifer just before meeting up with Sam" Cas stated somewhat disapprovingly, then abruptly changed the topic "Which brother are we finding?"

Lucifer grinned, speeding up as he pulled out onto the highway "I'll give you a couple hints. He left heaven a _long_ time ago.  He was always slightly mischievous, he's an archangel and, from my incredible deductive abilities, I have determined that he is hiding on earth, most likely taking the form of a trickster, due to his penchant for bringing justice.  Now I know you never interacted with the archangels, but you should get that"

Cas looked pensive for a few seconds, before understanding dawned and Lucifer knew he had gotten it. "Gabriel."

"And bingo was his name-o" Lucifer sang out in agreement

"There isn't an archangel named Bingo. Gabriel is closest to your hints" Cas said, frowning and looking slightly concerned, as if he thought Lucifer had lost his mind. Right, socially maladjusted angel here

"It's a kid’s song, don't worry about it.  Yes.  Gabriel" Lucifer confirmed, amused at Cas’s confusion "I looked around before arriving here and I found a couple signatures that look like tricksters.  Narrowed it down and there is one a couple states over that I'm almost positive is him."

"Why bring the impala?" Cas asked, running his hand over the dashboard.

"Cause he's more likely to answer positively to Dean than Lucifer.  And most everyone knows you travel with us, so you'll be fine as you are" Lucifer spread his wings and flew, landing with the impala and Cas on a stretch of road about 80 miles from the town the trickster was in.  So maybe he also just wanted to drive.   

Cas let out a huff of exasperation and Lucifer grinned, turning on the radio and cranking it up as Led Zeppelin sounded through the speakers.  He was so glad he had become Dean Winchester, as the archangel he had been before he would’ve missed out on so much, and never even known.

 

~*~

 

Pulling over onto a small unmarked road a few miles from the town, Lucifer drove away ‘til they were inside a grove of trees a little way off from the road, completely hidden from the highway.  Lucifer glanced around to make sure there was no line of sight towards them and then turned to Cas, answering the questioning look thrown his way. "When we get into town we’ll go to a diner, eat, be loud and make sure he knows we're here. I'm pretty sure Gabriel's the Trickster me and Sam met at the Mystery Spot, so he'll probably want to fuck with us more even if he doesn't recognize me as the human supposed to be Michaels vessel.  But first we need to make sure he's knows we're coming and to do something with you."

"I can spread my grace out and look for Trickster signs so we know exactly where to go" Cas offered, misunderstanding, but Lucifer grabbed his arm before he could do anything.

“Wait one sec, there’s something I’ve been meaning to do first.  Come on.”  Lucifer said, releasing Cas and then getting out of the car, Cas following him away from the car and over to a fallen tree, Lucifer motioning for Cas to sit on it and then crouching directly in front of him

“What is it?”  Cas asked, tilting his head to the side and waiting, his eyes slightly narrowed. 

"Gabriel's an archangel, and we aren't exactly known for being too forgiving to other angels or humans. He will almost definitely try and attack you ‘cause he’ll see you as an annoyance in his way.  Therefore, this is what we're going to do," Lucifer explained, opening the trench coat and Cas’s suit jacket, unbuttoning his shirt underneath that and determinedly ignoring the fact that he was partially stripping the younger angel.  He held on tightly to Cas’s arm with one hand and rested the other on Cas’s chest, directly above his vessels heart.  

Damn it, now was really not the time to be admiring the lean planes of Cas’s body or focusing on the feel of smooth skin under Lucifer’s hand.  To draw his mind away from that, Lucifer once again opened up his grace, reflecting on how useless it was to be constantly hiding and releasing it.  Quickly he burned a bunch of mirroring sigils into the ground, making sure to include the impala.  Anyone looking at the area inside, supernatural or not, would have their gaze slide away and simply wouldn’t process anything happening out of the ordinary.   

"What are you doing?" Cas asked curiously, but made no move to push him away, a non-action that screamed trust in the archangel, something Lucifer was hugely thankful for.  They might actually be able to go back to the profound bond closeness they had had when he was just Dean, he thought hopefully

"I'm giving you an upgrade with some of my grace.  Before when I did this it was only for healing, so it didn't boost you any, just stayed until your own grace could sustain itself" Lucifer muttered distantly, not really paying attention to his words as he started to push grace into Castiel.  

Cas let out a soft gasp at the first contact and his eyes started to glow, but Lucifer ignored it, filling Cas with his grace, running it through Cas's wings and causing the feathers to shift back into complete order and health.  Cas's hand dug into Lucifer’s knee, panting as he was filled past the brim and his true form started to shine brighter than it had before, being filled with the light bringers grace.  Lucifer met Cas’s gaze, trying to offer comfort through his gaze as Cas's eyes filled with wonder. 

Now was the hard part, this would hurt.  Lucifer's hand sank into Cas's vessel and he let his grace free inside Cas, wincing in sympathy as Cas’s true voice broke free in a pained scream.  Before he had only been moving his grace inside Cas’s, but doing this was letting it have free reign.  Unfortunately, this was used as also a form of torture by more powerful angels.  It was something he himself had done before, forced his grace into another angel and then torn them apart from the inside, a completely violating way to break an angel.  He winced as Cas’s hands dug deeper into his leg, the younger angel leaning into him even with the pain. 

Lucifer continued to let more of his grace into Cas, but now started molding with it, focusing on Cas’s grace and integrating the two, changing Cas into a seraph and adding more wings and faces to his true form.  He topped off the flow of grace and released the newly created extra wings, letting them explode from Cas’s vessel’s back and stretch to their full length.  Light exploded from Cas as Lucifer cut off his grace, snapping it off and leaving it to incorporate itself with Cas’s grace, making him a seraph, only one step lower than an archangel.  Before fully leaving, Lucifer did his best to calm the grace he had put in Cas, freeing it to fully become a part of the younger angel.

He pulled his hand out of Cas's chest and Cas, exhausted, let his head fall forward on Lucifer’s shoulder.  Lucifer made soft soothing noises and maneuvered Cas onto Lucifer’s lap so he could rub soothingly down Cas's back, running his hands along Cas's new wings to help him figure out where they were and locate the new muscles.  The whole process had taken a couple of hours, and now Lucifer let Cas adjust, his hands with a death grip on Lucifer’s leather jacket as he panted heavily into his shoulder.  Lucifer moved his own wings back slightly so they wouldn’t touch the younger angel, a gesture he wasn’t sure would be welcomed.  He himself wasn't doing so well either, it had been so long since he promoted an angel, last being he had changed was Paimon, and he was a demon.  They sat there, resting as the sun rising to its highest point and then moving on, both of them recuperating in silence.  It was about another hour before Cas finally moved, wrapping his legs around Lucifer’s waist and still tightly gripping his jacket, Cas turned his head to gaze at his new appendages, stretching them out in awe.  Reaching a hand forwards and curling the new wings inwards, Cas touched them softly.  As he leaned back Lucifer noticed that his handprint had been burned into Cas’s chest, matching the one the younger angel left on Lucifer’s shoulder.  Well that was unexpected, though not entirely unwanted.  Now everyone would know Cas belonged to him, Lucifer thought possessively before he could catch himself.  Deciding to follow the easiest route and ignore his strong desire to mark up and possess the younger angel, he looked away.

"There" Lucifer murmured contentedly, his voice slightly scratchy and his grace shivering from being cut apart. It was different than when he became Dean, this time his grace was completely integrated into Cas's grace, forgetting its old owner and being claimed by a new one. "Now you’ll be safer."

"Wow" Cas breathed, continuing to stare at himself before turning back to Lucifer and wrapping his wings around the archangel, hiding the handprint as he once more rested on his lap, having fully left the log long ago. "Thank you Lucifer"

Lucifer hadn't really thought about the position he had moved Cas into, but now with the younger angel shifting to completely wrap around him, he had to remind his libido that now was _really_ not a good time. He was glad he was so worn out from cutting off part of his grace, cause it's be really hard to explain a boner right now.

"It needed to be done.”  Lucifer replied, his voice slightly strained “Besides, it'll protect you from any demons who come by chasing off angels. You'll feel like me to them, so they'll leave you alone."

Cas hummed in reply, settling down further and Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the least sexy things he could think of, Uriel's face, Bobby naked, the inside of his cage.  Eww, gross success

"Maybe we should get a motel tonight, sleep and get Gabriel tomorrow?" Lucifer suggested, patting Cas's back.  Cas made a short sound of agreement and Lucifer heaved himself and Cas up, stumbling a bit before straightening "Dude, you're heavy"

"I am fully content to sleep here" Cas grumbled and squirmed closer to Lucifer like he was trying to merge with him, being absolutely adorable, though Lucifer totally didn’t just think that.   Lucifer let out a short bark of amusement and stumbled over to the impala, leaning back on it and flying them to the nearest motel, a shabby one just inside the town.  Ignoring Cas’s protests, he pried him off and set him down on the impala, assuring him that Lucifer was just going to get a room, and would be back shortly.  Yawning heavily and trying to make shortly become an infinitesimal amount of time, he raced through the process of buying a room, grabbed Cas, who had now straightened out slightly, and half walked him, half carried him into the room. There were only two beds, but Cas completely avoided that problem by collapsing on it and trying to pull Lucifer down with him. Who knew the angel would be so cuddly?

“You know, angels don’t have to sleep” Lucifer teased, steering clear of Cas’s grabby hands until he had pulled both their shoes off, hauled the covers away and rolled Cas under them, only then giving in and joining him.  As soon as his back touch the bed Cas reattached himself to Lucifer and, very promptly defying Lucifer’s statement, fell asleep.


End file.
